


The Mysterious Sleeping Sickness: Protect the Boys in Love

by Lo_and_behold



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon Fusion, Why Did I Write This?, hoseok is naru, im sorry, literally just the plot of s1e3, namjoon is luna, seokjin is ms haruna, yoongi in buns!!!!!, yoongi is sailor moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lo_and_behold/pseuds/Lo_and_behold
Summary: Yoongi, also known as Sailor Moon, must save his best friend, Hoseok, from the mysterious sleeping sickness.





	The Mysterious Sleeping Sickness: Protect the Boys in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so new to Sailor Moon and this episode inspired me so enjoy 2k of garbage!!!

“Yoongi hyung!” Hoseok crowed, bounding towards the elder. “Did you listen to Midnight Zero last night, too?” His shaggy auburn hair bounced wildly and the collar of his uniform was crooked and wrinkled. He never kept his uniform pristine like other boys at their school. 

Yoongi rolled his eyes at his best friend’s playfulness. He reached forward to straighten the green headband that held back the younger’s hair. “Isn’t it so romantic?” 

Hoseok swooned, clutching his hands over his heart. “Ah, I hope they read my letter someday…”

“Letter?” Yoongi asked, incredulous. He could never imagine his bubbly friend ever being in love. “Who are you writing love letters to?”

“My future girlfriend.” Hoseok shrugged it off like it was no big deal.

“Ah, girlfriends…” Yoongi sighed. “One day, I hope to have a girlfriend.” He seemed content with the thought. Maybe he would have to write a letter to his future girlfriend, too. 

In class, Mr. Kim stumbled up to the podium at the front of the class nearly fifteen minutes late. The students gasped at his disheveled appearance. His glasses hung low on his face and his hair stuck out in every direction. Pinned to his lapel was a shiny purple flower brooch.

“Ah, class…” he sighed. “Have a free period….” His folder fell against the podium and he slumped down. “So tired,” he murmured. He buried his head in his arms. Soon enough, the class was spreading gossip about his late night.

“He had a date,” one student offered.

“Someone died,” another chimed in. 

Amidst the chatter, Mr. Kim let out quiet snores. Soon enough, his body slipped from the podium and he fell to the floor. 

 

An hour later, the class watched out the window as the EMTs loaded their teacher onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. 

“I’ve heard there’s something going around,” Hoseok said, voice and eyes serious. 

“What kind of something?” Yoongi asked.

“An illness where you fall asleep and never wake up.” Hoseok tried to make his voice sound dramatic and deep, but to Yoongi, he just sounded goofy.

“Ah, to sleep all day and not worry about a thing…” Yoongi watched as the ambulance pulled out of the school parking lot. He sighed as he thought about sleeping.

“Are you crazy?” Hoseok shrieked. “What about school? And life?” 

Yoongi shrugged. “Sleeping would be my life.” 

“You’re hopeless, Yoongi hyung,” Hoseok muttered and shook his head. 

 

That night, Yoongi curled up on his bed in his softest pink pajamas and tuned into FM Number 10. His window creaked, alerting him to the presence of Namjoon, the cat with the crescent moon bald spot. 

“Yoongi,” he said, padding up to him. 

Yoongi was laying on his stomach, feet in the air as J. Daito’s voice came over the radio. He squealed and kicked in excitement. 

“Yoongi!” Namjoon tried again. 

“Our first letter of the night comes from Naru in Juuban,” J. Daito rasped. 

“Yoongi!” Namjoon shouted. He sighed when Yoongi didn’t respond. Instead, he listened intently to the love letter that was being read. He leaped up onto Yoongi’s back, who let out a noise of surprise. Namjoon kneaded the student’s back. “You have better things to do than listening to a silly late night show. You always show up to school late when you stay up to listen to these things.”

Yoongi huffed. “Namjoon, I’m trying to listen to the love letters,” he whined as Namjoon continued stepping on him. 

“Don’t let this distract you from your mission.” 

“Missions,” Yoongi mused. “They’re all you talk about. Aren’t talking companions supposed to be cooler than you? Like, shouldn’t you give me advice?”

“I am,” he replied coolly. “My advice is to not waste your time and instead prepare for your-”

“Mission,” Yoongi finished.

As Midnight Zero wrapped up for the night, J. Daito closed up with his signature spiel. “Send in your love letters; if we choose yours, we’ll send you a special flower brooch. 

“You know,” Namjoon started as Yoongi turned off the radio, “love letters are pointless unless you give it directly to the person.” 

Yoongi rolled his eyes and turned to lay on his back, throwing Namjoon off of him. The cat blew out a puff of air and stalked off to the corner of the bed. Yoongi threw his blankets up, covering both himself and the black cat. He rustled around for a moment before finding a comfortable position, one arm hanging haphazardly off the side of the bed. He buried his face into the pillow and dozed off. 

 

“Late!” He squawked, running around the house like a madman. He pulled up his trousers as he ran into the kitchen where his mother and father were calmly conversing. He jammed his feet into his shoes and snagged a piece of buttered toast off the table. He threw a quick “goodbye” over his shoulder as he ran out the door. His school case was still partially open and he rushed to close it. 

Yoongi ran into the classroom, chest heaving as he fell to the floor in front of Hoseok’s desk. Several boys were already gathered around his desk as they ogled at a small package in his hands. Yoongi straightened himself and sat on his knees.

“Is that the flower brooch?” A classmate, Jimin asked.

Hoseok nodded with vigour. “I just got it this morning.”

“Open it!” Cried another, Taehyung. 

Hoseok ripped into the paper and pulled out a shiny purple brooch in the shape of a flower.

“Hey! That’s the same one Mr. Kim had!” Yoongi pointed out. 

The others mused for a moment before urging Hoseok to put it on. He clipped it to his shirt. He yawned dramatically. “I feel… so tired…” He slumped forward and nestled into his arms on his desk. Soft snores left his lips, muffled by his shirt sleeve. 

“Hoseok-ah.” Yoongi stood and placed his hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, he too felt drowsy. He tried fighting the feeling, but gave in eventually. He sank to his knees once more, then fell back. He was asleep before he hit the floor.

 

“Min Yoongi!” Namjoon screamed and pounced on Yoongi’s chest. 

Yoongi let out a shriek and bolted upright. Namjoon fell down and bounced on the bed in the nurse’s office. “What is it with you and scaring me?” Yoongi panted. Yoongi looked around and found Hoseok laying in the bed beside him.

“Hoseok!” He hopped off the bed and stared at his friend. The pin was still fastened to his shirt. 

“Yoongi, let’s investigate.” Namjoon jumped onto Hoseok’s bed. “Something is going on at that radio station of yours…” 

 

After school, Yoongi and Namjoon found their way to the station. Yoongi peered around a hedge and saw a guard occupying the booth at the entrance. “How do we get past the guard?”

“Easy peasy,” Namjoon scoffed. He ran and jumped, twisting in the air. Sparks flew behind him. A pen fell as Namjoon landed back on the pavement. 

Yoongi bent and picked it up. “A pen?” He wondered. He played with it for a moment, admiring the gem at the top. “Pretty…”

“Use it to disguise yourself as someone who works here. Just shout ‘Moon Power’,” Namjoon explained. 

Yoongi grinned. “Moon Power!” He shouted. “Turn me into a handsome newscaster!” 

The pen sparkled and pink ribbons shot out from its tip. They wrapped around Yoongi, tickling him beneath his uniform. He was raised into the air as the ribbons enveloped him. Before long, he was dropped back down. He looked at himself; he was wearing fancy black dress shoes and a navy blue suit. “Wow…”

“Did you have to add the handsome?” Namjoon asked. 

Yoongi rolled his eyes and shoved the pen in his pocket. He walked towards the gate, feeling confident in himself.

Until he tripped over seemingly nothing. 

Namjoon shook his head. 

Yoongi stood up and composed himself, brushing the dust off his suit. He walked again and nodded at the guard. 

Yoongi stalked up the stairs. He peered into room after room, searching for the room Midnight Zero was being recorded in. Eventually, Yoongi found a room full of people slouched over in their chairs or asleep on the floor. Yoongi gasped.

“What?” Namjoon cried, jumping in attempt to see what the student had gasped about. Yoongi knelt and picked up the cat. He lifted him to the window. The cat huffed. “Let’s go in!” Yoongi set him down and opened the door. He stormed in, shoving past a woman who stammered out something that sounded like a command. Yoongi threw open the door while J. Daito was in the middle of introducing the love letter. 

“Ladies and gentleman, we interrupt Midnight Zero to bring you breaking news. The flower brooches being handed out are dangerous.” 

“Lies!” J. Daito shouted.

“Think about it!” Yoongi slammed his hands on the table and leaned in closer to the microphone. “Love letters don’t do anything unless you give it to the person!” 

Namjoon gasped. “I said that!” 

Yoongi shrugged it off.

“Who do you think you are?” J. Daito demanded. 

Before Yoongi could answer, the woman from before came bursting through the glass of the studio. Yoongi fell back as the woman morphed into a hideous creature with sickly purple skin and gnarled hair that fell around her shoulders. She laughed deeply and stared the student down. A burst of light came barreling from her mouth, chasing Yoongi and Namjoon out of the studio and into the hall. 

“Yoongi, now!” Namjoon cried. 

“Moon prism power make up!” 

Yoongi felt his body tingle as the transformation into Sailor Moon began. The emblem on his necklace gleamed and his uniform changed into that of a sailor’s; a white and blue striped top with pristine white shorts and high red boots. The red gloves appeared on his hands, and the tiara slipped onto his forehead. His hair twisted into [buns](https://goo.gl/images/Xr68rA) with tiny gems embedded in them. 

He turned to face J. Daito and his monster. “The pretty guardian who fights for love and justice,” he shouted, “I am Sailor Moon!” J. Daito chuckled. “You’ve gone too far by walking over the hearts of young boys in love! This isn’t a crosswalk!” 

“Did you have to add that last part?” Namjoon snapped.

“Ah… In the name of the Moon, you will be punished!” 

“So you’re the pesky sailor that’s been getting in my way…” J. Daito drawled. 

“And you, J. Daito, are the villain!” 

He shook his head with a rumbling laugh. “My name is Jadeite. 

“Sailor Moon!” Bellowed the monster. It breathed another beam of light, sending Yoongi and Namjoon scrambling. Yoongi shrieked as the pair flew through a hole in the ceiling. The monster followed them, shouting “You won’t escape me!” 

On the roof, Yoongi let out a sigh of relief. Before Yoongi could take another breath, the monster was floating before him. “Now is when you die!” 

Yoongi squealed as he ran towards the edge of the building. The monster appeared in front of him and took a swipe, narrowly missing the student. 

“Sailor Moon!” Namjoon shouted from the other end of the building. “Use Moon Tiara Action!” 

Yoongi nodded and pulled his tiara from his head. “Moon Tiara Action!” He cried and flung it towards the monster. The tiara sliced through the creature, slicing it in half as it let out a blood curdling scream. It disintegrated and Jadeite huffed. 

“Jadeite!” Yoongi called. 

He smirked. “You want to fight?” 

“Moon Tiara Action!” Yoongi tried again and sent his tiara hurdling at the man, who stopped it with a simple flick of his wrist. Yoongi gasped and the tiara fell to the floor. Yoongi shouted and leapt at Jadeite, but he blocked him with a forcefield. His body fell slack against the pavement of the roof. Jadeite walked slowly towards the student, an evil grin situated on his lips. Yoongi looked up at him, tears in his eyes. Before he could reach him, Jadeite jumped into the air, and Yoongi watched in amazement as his body disappeared before his eyes. 

  
The next day at school, Hoseok and Mr. Kim were back. 

“Hoseok-ah!” Yoongi shouted and ran at his friend. He enveloped him in a tight hug. “You had us scared yesterday.”

“Ah, Yoongi hyung… you’re crushing me….” Hoseok puffed out. Yoongi released him. “I guess I learned my lesson. I’ll never write a love letter again!” 

Mr. Kim’s ears perked up at the words. “Love letter?” 

 

 

 

I love Yoongi in [buns](https://goo.gl/images/QhP35t)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated <33333


End file.
